


frustration

by salkichi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salkichi/pseuds/salkichi
Summary: aloha is horny. rider complies. (and yes, aloha bottoms.)
Relationships: Aloha/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	frustration

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back when i liked bottom aloha AHAHA i promise i have better taste as of 2021

Due to the busy life one leads as a member of the S4, there had been more time secluded for training together, and less for alone time. Still, Aloha and Rider were very committed to their relationship, spending what free time they had together to strengthen their bond. However, their dates often felt like short passages of time, always being cut off by an upcoming event whenever things began to get heated. When the two finally had a day off together, Aloha though it'd be a good idea to take as much advantage of it as he could.

The couple sat on the floor together inside Aloha's room, a pile of cards resting on the carpet, and a set of cards in each one's pair of hands. Aloha was winning by a long shot, making Rider irritated since he hadn't won a single game yet. The pink inkling was rubbing it in for his own amusement. He liked seeing Rider mad at him, his anger was even a little bit of a turn on for him. It didn't help that pent-up sexual frustration had been building up over the last few weeks with how occupied they had been, and the competitiveness of their battles. Hence, when the game was over and Rider finally got his little victory, Aloha decided to take things a bit further.

"Hey, you _finally_ won! Do you want a prize for that~?" he teased, seating himself in front of Rider. His finger reached out to pinch the other's cheek playfully. The yellow-green inkling huffed in response, crossing his arms

"You don't _have_ to rub it in, y'know." He rolled his eyes, then glanced back at Aloha. "And... what if I do?" Rider asked, raising an eyebrow. The other took this as an invitation to steal a kiss from him. He pulled himself up onto Rider's lap, leaning forward as he tugged onto his black leather jacket. Rider's eyes widened, but he quickly closed them as he returned the kiss, placing his hands on Aloha's hips. He often enjoyed rubbing at his sides when they kissed, as Aloha seemed to really like the feel of it. Their lips shortly separated as they took a breath, a gentle smile displayed on the pink boy's face, and a slightly gaping mouth on the yellow-green one's. Aloha whispered an 'I love you' before pecking all over his lover's face with kisses, then returning to his mouth, his tongue sliding in past the other's lips. Rider stuck his own tongue out to push against the other's, pulling the pink boy's hips closer to his. It felt good to have Aloha all to himself again.

Aloha lazily wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, his legs spreading slightly as he slowly began grinding his hips onto Rider. The yellow-green inkling was quick to notice this, tightening his grip and pushing Aloha down onto him in response. His eyebrows furrowed as he continued lapping his tongue over the other's. His pants expectedly began to feel tight on him. The thinness of his biker shorts caused Rider's arousal to be more prominent, making Aloha even more aroused himself. He broke the kiss with a strangled, gentle sigh as he moved his hips forward and back on Rider's growing erection. His cheeks turned pink with a heavy blush, looking into his lover's eyes with a lustful gaze.

"Rider~" the pink boy began, in his usual singsong tone of voice, "I want your cock..." He pressed his bulge up against the other to let him feel how turned on he already was. His bottom continued to rub over Rider's arousal teasingly, as an attempt to persuade him to go further. This only made the yellow-green inkling irritated, as he now needed to find a way to relive himself.

"Tch, you horny bastard..." Rider's mouth curled up into a small angry pout. He grinded against Aloha in return, eliciting a small gasp from his pink mouth. But it wasn't enough for the boy, he had been yearning for the yellow-green inkling for quite some time now. It had been too long since they were last able to do anything sexual together, and all that Aloha wanted was to be filled with Rider's cock.

"Please, Rider~" Aloha begged, "I—I want you to fuck me." He was clearly needy and impatient, which wasn't helping Rider's temper. The pink inkling got up from the other's lap, reaching into a nearby drawer and grabbing a medium-sized bottle of lube. It wasn't much of a surprise he kept the thing right by his bed. The two were shortly atop the mattress, helping to undress each other, leaving only their socks on. Aloha sat in front of Rider as he squeezed lube onto his hand, giving slow strokes to the yellow-green inkling's now fully hard cock. Precum began to leak from his swollen head, which gave Aloha a sense of satisfaction. Once finished, he quickly traced the rim of his own hole with lube, letting Rider watch as he pushed two fingers inside and out repeatedly.

Rider's face was hot, and he turned Aloha over to display his perfect little ass in front of him. The pink boy excitedly backed up against Rider, biting his lip as he felt the other's bare skin on his. Rider gritted his teeth, looking at the other boy in front of him. His frustration had been building up quickly with his libido, and by this time his anger had reached its peak.

"Fucking whore!" Rider snapped, striking his hand across Aloha's ass, causing his body to flinch at the sudden sharp contact. However, something felt a bit off about his reaction: a small, unexpected gasp of _pleasure_ escaped his mouth. The yellow-green inkling attempted to examine Aloha's expression despite the difficult position, and through his pink bang he noticed the other's face was suspiciously pink. He now had only one question on his mind.

"...Aloha?" he began, his mood and tone of voice suddenly much more relaxed than before. "Did you like it when I did that? Just now?" He rubbed a hand over the spot he had hit just earlier. Aloha was hesitant, but he nodded positively, perhaps with a bit of shame. The yellow-green inkling chuckled softly, knowing well he was going to use this to his advantage. He saw Aloha turn his head back as he spread his ass open, a look of desperation painting his face.

" _Please_ ," his voice was wavering, "Just fuck me already, please...!" He swallowed, his breaths audibly shallow. His hands went back down to rest on the mattress.

Rider gave a self-satisfied smirk. "You really are just a little whore, huh?" He smacked his ass again, harder this time, just to mess with him. Aloha struggled to hold back the whine that left his mouth. The pink coloring on his face only became more and more prominent. Two of his biggest turn-ons were being used against him. Meanwhile, Rider continued to tease him; he rubbed his hard-on over the other boy's hole in the most tantalizing way, bringing a throbbing sensation to Aloha's cock.

"C'mooon, Rider..." The pink squid just wasn't having it. He started nudging his ass back in hopes that Rider would finally do something about it. _I can only hold a boner for so long, you piece of shit_. But before the boy could get any more thoughts out, Rider had already took ahold of his hips, pushing himself through Aloha's entrance and into his hole. It happened a little too fast for Aloha, the overwhelming feeling of his hole being stretched making him moan. He had almost forgotten how thick Rider's cock was.

"Now, stop being a whiny little bitch, got it?" the green inkling commanded, giving another hard spank to the other's ass. It was starting to turn a soft pink color.

Aloha could only reply with a whimper. "Mhm...!" With that said, he felt Rider pull back out before carefully pushing back in, creating a steady rhythm. _Finally_ , he thought. The tedious wait had been worth it, being more rewarding than ever now. He could hear Rider's deep voice humming in pleasure as he began rolling his hips into him. The yellow-green inkling had been just as eager to fuck him, despite not being quite as vocal about it. Rider felt the ink in his veins rushing down to his throbbing cock as he pushed himself further into the other's pink hole.

"Hngh, you're so fucking tight, Aloha..." he groaned, his hands sliding down to open up his hole more as he thrust into it.

"Yeah? Does my tight ass feel good~?" The pink boy clenched his hole in response. He knew how to make Rider feel good, and he was going to do everything he could to drive him over the edge. A breathy, low moan left the green inkling's mouth.

Rider pulled his dick out for a moment, the boy below him whining from the loss. "Whore. Don't do that," he told him. The pink inkling frowned, feeling his hole practically gaping. The poor boy's ass was already a cum-soaked mess. With a cocky grin, Rider pushed into him once again. He buried himself to the hilt, and the feeling of being so perfectly filled had Aloha moaning immediately. A low chuckle left the green inkling's mouth after hearing his reaction. He soon picked up speed, once again thrusting steadily, his cock buried far inside the pink boy's hole.

"A-Aah, that's so deep!" Aloha whined. His cock was painfully hard and leaking, his precum dripping down and making a wet spot on the bed. He started to rock his hips back and forth in sync with Rider's, gripping the bedsheets in his hands. The boy was a moaning mess, a look of heavy arousal displayed on his face.

Rider was unbelievably good at this, being able to fulfill all of Aloha's wants and needs. He could tell the other boy was really into the degrading behavior, moaning and groaning with every little comment and every slap to his ass. He spanked him again and again, using his words to slowly bring him closer to the edge. "You like that, you little _slut_?" the green inkling whispered in Aloha's ear. His breath tickled the sensitive lobe, sending a small shiver down his spine that he had to shake out. He was truly indulged in nothing but pleasure, with every sensation bringing him closer and closer to climax.

A sudden burst of adrenaline motivated Rider to pound harder into him, leaving the other a moaning mess. With his heart racing and breaths shallow, Aloha concluded he wasn't going to last much longer. "F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" he whined. Rider swiftly grasped Aloha's cock, steadily pumping it, fueled to bring him to his limit.

"You _dirty fucking cockslut_..." the yellow-green inkling groaned through his clenched teeth. He, too, was nearing his climax, feeling the pleasure being built up to its breaking point. Without giving much of a warning, he released his hot, sticky cum inside Aloha.

"Mngh, fuck!" the pink boy moaned, a burst of euphoria exploding throughout him as he reached orgasm. Rider's cum filling him up was just the thing to get him to climax, not to mention the additional hand to rub his cock. Aloha's mouth remained slightly agape as he powered through Rider's release.

Once their lovemaking reached its end, Aloha was more than willing to praise the other. "Baaabe~!" he began. "That was super hot—!" He would go on and on about how good of a show he could put on, how much he loved his degrading words, his body against his own. And, to be honest, Rider couldn't get enough of his gushing praise.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos


End file.
